Winter's snowflack to Summer's sakura petal
by Makimachika
Summary: A story about a soldier and a sygin fallen in love with alot of dificalties
1. Hello

War broke out. People were dieing everywhere on the coloney. One particular family was on the run. A mother with her 2 children were looking for safty. One was a 4 year old girl named cathern bloom and the other was Triton Bloom who was an infant. A last a bomb hit killing his mother, sending his sister to the circus and him to a military organization. An abusive military organazation.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A year later, on the planet Vegeta Bardock had the power to see into the future. Witch had put him in great worry. The planet was blown up by an evil force. His son and daughter, Kakarrot and Kaoru. They both crashed on Earth. Kakarrot ship was badly damaged and Kaoru's wasn't. A man called Gohan found them and decided to adopt them. Right away he learned that they were sent to distroy Earth by listen to Kaoru's ship talk to her. But he decided to keep there past hiden. Thow he knew Kaoru's name was Kaoru he called her Gonu after his sister so that it would be much harder to find out who they were. And for Kakarrot, he never found out so his named was Goku for the time being.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(It's been 5 years Triton has lost a dear friend named Dart for his disobediants to the sargent.He has also forgoten his name. So because of it they now call him Nanashi meaning no name. Nanashi is now watched by a guy named Nike who is secretly working on the other side to distroy the abusive military orphanage and Goku has made friends on his advantures. At this moment Bulma had lost a peral by droping it in Gonu's favirote lake in a sakura forest. Bulma has forced Goku and Krillin to find the small peral. Gonu's real name was revealed the day before and she's feeling like her lifes been a lie. She is in the water continuly focused a her refliction.)  
Bluma:Have you found it.?  
(Krillin just coming from the water.)  
Krillin:No!  
Bluma:KEEP LOOKING!! Oh I hope you find it!  
(Krillin dives down and Goku comes up.)  
Goku:I hope so to....Hey Gonu can you help us?  
(Doesn't answer. She's to focused.)  
Goku:Guess not!  
Bluma:KEEP LOOKING!!!!  
(Goku dives back down.)  
Bluma:Oh please find it....  
(Bluma noticed a young boy aproching Gonu.)  
Bluma:Hmm...he's cute for a little boy....  
(Gonu never noticed him until he kneeled down.)  
Gonu:HUH?!?!  
Nanashi:Hello! Did I scare you?  
Gonu:No...not really...  
Nanashi:I sorry if I did.  
Gonu:No that's okay I was just thinking alot that's all.  
Nanashi:Oh..  
(Gonu gets out of the water and sits with her feet still in the water.)  
Gonu:I've...never seen you around here.  
Nanashi:No I'm not from around here.  
Gonu:Where...are your parents?  
Nanashi:......I.......don't have any.....  
Gonu:Oh...nither do I.  
Nanashi:What are they doing?  
Gonu:....Donno....I just followed!  
Nanashi:Oh....well this is a beautiful forest...  
Gonu:Yeah....why are you here...If I may ask?  
Nanashi:Donno! Nike told me to stay!  
Gonu:Oh....Is he you gardian?  
Nanashi:Yes....May I ask a question?  
Gonu:....Sure....I guess....  
Nanashi:Is that a tale?  
Gonu:(Looks back.).........yes.......I have one cause I'm not human.  
Nanashi:Your not?!?!  
Gonu:*nods a no*I'm sayin. Me and my brother but I'm not to tell him.  
Nanashi:Sayin.....interesting!  
Nike:(From a distance)BOY LETS GET GOING!  
Nanashi:I gotta go.  
Gonu:*sadly*Okay!  
(Nanashi runs off then come back.)  
Nanashi:What's your name?  
Gonu:.....Kaoru.....  
Nanashi:Okay...I'll never forget a beautiful name like Kaoru.  
(Nanashi runs off.)  
Kaoru:What's yours?  
(Nanashi stops and thinks.)  
Nanashi:I'll tell you someday I promise.  
(Nanashi:Runs off for good.)  
Kaoru:Oh!  
Bluma:Who's the boy?  
Kaoru:Donno!  
(Krillin pops out.)  
Krillin:We can't find it.  
(Goku pops out.)  
Goku:Sorry.  
Bluma:GET BACK DOWN THERE NOW!!!!  
Kaoru:Hmm......(Jumps in for a real long time then comes out with the peral.) Found it!  
Bluma:Oh thank you Gonu!  
Krillin:Good job Gonu!  
Goku:YAY!!!  
Kaoru:Please do not call me that.  
Goku:Then what do we call you/  
Kaoru:Kaoru!  
Krillin:Okay Gonu.....I mean Kaoru....I messed up didn't I!  
Bluma:You bird brain!  
(Kaoru get's out of the water and continues on home.) 


	2. We shall met again

Nanashi is now 8. His Military has went to Earth, giving Nike a chance to report to his original Military organization. Once again he had to leave Nanashi alone in the Sakura forest.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru is now 7. She was making her regular visit to the Sakura forest. She found a pup next to the lake. It was wounded so she sat there treating it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(Nanashi walked forward and imediatly recodnized Kaoru.)  
Nanashi:Kaoru.  
Kaoru:HUH?!?!  
Nanashi:Did I scare you.  
Kaoru:Not at all....oh it's you?  
Nanashi:That it is. What's wrong with the pup?  
Koaru:It's wounded.  
Nanashi:Poor thing.  
(Nanashi jumps across the narrow lake.)  
Nanashi:Here let me see?  
(Nanashi ripes his shirt a ties it tightly around it's wound.)  
Nanashi:He'll be okay for a wail. You should take her to a vet or give her some kind of pain killing pill. Find bandages and change them every 5 hours. wash them when you do.  
Kaoru:You sure know a lot.  
Nanashi:....yeah I know...  
Kaoru:....I know how to make medicine for wounds here you hold her.  
(Nanashi grabs the pup.)  
Kaoru:If you want to help me find the proper plants you can?  
Nanashi:Okay.  
(Walks deeper into the forest til they got to a waterfall. There Kaoru was picking plants left and right.)  
Nanashi:This a mighty big waterfall.  
Kaoru:It's beutiful!  
Nanashi:Yeah.  
Kaoru:Up there is my hide out. we have to go there. It have all the stuff I need to make medicine.  
Nanashi:How do we get there?  
Kaoru:Flying ofcourse.  
Nanashi:Ofcourse? In what?  
Kaoru:Grab my hand.  
(Nanashi grabs her hand.)  
Kaoru:Hold on to that pup.  
(Kaoru flys up to the cave that is right on top of the waterfall.)  
Kaoru:Here we are.  
Nanashi:.........you.....can........fly.......?........  
Kaoru:Yep.  
Nanashi:Cool!  
Kaoru:Wait here I need to get some water!  
Nanashi:Okay.  
(As Kaoru flow away, Nanashi places the pup on a blanket.)  
Nanashi:This is practicly a room.....  
(Kaoru flys in.)  
Nanashi:Welcome back! This is a nice place!  
Kaoru:I practicly live in here. Whenever I need to runaway from something.(Starting to mix and tare everything.)  
Nanashi:What do you do up here.  
Kaoru:Well I come here to think and train.  
Nanashi:What do you train for?  
Kaoru:I fight. In compititions. Sometimes just for other people.  
Nanashi:That's nice. You fight out of you own free will.  
Kaoru:Here I'm done.  
Nanashi:Okay.  
(Starts treating the pup.)  
Nanashi:I think it's wakeing up. Is this yours?  
Kaoru:No! I found it.  
Nanashi:This pup is part wolf and dog.  
Kaoru:How do you know?  
Nanashi:I donno....it's coat and teeth I guess.  
Kaoru:Oh...that's pretty cool!  
Nanashi:It is.  
Kaoru:Yeah your smart.  
Nanashi:...thanks.....  
Kaoru:Your welcome....are you staying here very long?  
Nanashi:Donno!  
Kaoru:Here I'll show you where I live...just in case you wanna visit in another 2 years.  
Nanashi:Okay.  
(In Kaoru's home.)  
Kaoru:I live here.  
Nanashi:....There's a lot of flowers.  
Kaoru:Yeah the lady gardens a lot.  
Nanashi:Lady?  
Kaoru:Yep! She wanted me to live here so I am....she also wants me to go to school by I don't.  
Nanashi:What's her name?  
Kaoru:.....Donno!  
Nanashi:..........  
Kaoru:Come in.  
(Inside.)  
Kaoru:Do you wanna help me make cookies.  
Nanashi:Okay.  
(In Ketchin.)  
Nanashi:Do you cook often?  
Kaoru:I hunt down my food usualy.  
Nanashi:Hunt....  
Kaoru:I know it sound harsh but that's part of my training.  
Nanashi:I see do you like training?  
Kaoru:Yes.  
Nanashi:Oh well what next?  
Kaoru:We put flower silly.  
(Kaoru puts a little bit of flower on his nose.)  
Kaoru:(gigles.) You look funny.  
Nanashi:Heh!....OH! I forgot about Nike.  
Kaoru:Nike?  
Nanashi:Oh I gotta go.  
Kaoru....  
(Nanashi runs out the door.)  
Kaoru:WAIT WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
Nanashi:I'LL TELL YOU NEXT TIME!  
Kaoru:Again he leave with out his name given to me.  
(At Sakura forest.)  
Nike:Where have you been?  
Nanashi:......  
Nike:Well why do you have a white spot on your nose.  
Nanashi:Oh!(robes off.)  
Nike:HAHA! Well lets go. 


End file.
